


A drabble about tail

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Attempted Sex, F/M, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Nothing to say here, this was flagged because I used a gif who was "indecent" on TUMBLR, so, the drabble is here. Is nothing much but is here.





	A drabble about tail

“Whoa, that is off-limits until, like, the tenth date!”

Kurt and Kitty are cuddling after their date when Kurt’s tail gets a little… too frisky with Kitty’s waist.

[@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)

 

One of the many advantages of dating Kurt Wagner is to able to cuddle the elf and feel the soft fur and Kitty Pryde can do that whatever she wants, and right now, she´s using this privilege as Kurt and Kitty are cuddling.

She sits next to him in his bed and cuddles time begins, his fur is often so soft(“my secret? I rinse my fur every day” “silly elf”) and it was all going well, like usual, until she feels something wrapping around her inner thing and the spandex of the tail is slowly stirring her underwear.

And Kitty quickly phases away from the cuddling time and is blushing as his tail was under her skirt.

“Whoa, that is off-limits until, like, the tenth date!” Kitty exclaimed with her red face and Kurt´s face is purple now.

“Sorry, my tail has a mind on its own” Kurt explained trying to not make the mood odd “but, do you really want to do…in the future?”

“Of course, elf, I mean…I think about that” she blushes “but, not today…I don´t think I´m ready for this”

“Me neither, but… I think about it” Kurt confessed.

“Me too! is normal and natural, but, well…we must talk about that”

More blushing and shy talk as the couple talks about sex and the future.


End file.
